


Punishment

by Roguex1979



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry, rough sex preceded by some spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Had originally written this as part of another fic I'm working on, but the other fic has taken a different turn, so I'm not going to use tis. Hence a short smutty one shot. :D Hope you like it.

"Take off your panties."

I look at Tom incredulously. We're doing 60 on a very dark country, for starters, and secondly, we'd just had a huge fight, and now he's giving me orders? I don't think so. "No," I say defiantly. I think I may even have pouted like a petulant child.

I can see him clench his jaw at my disobedience, but I don't care. Right now, I will  _not_  play Master and Slave, or whatever other kink may work in the bedroom. His foot gets heavier on the accelerator and we increase speed. This causes me to clutch at the seat. "Are you crazy?" I ask. "You're coming up to a sharp bend!"

Tom looks at me. Even in the dark of the night, the only occasional lamp we pass on the road illuminates his stern features and I can see the anger in his eyes. They've darkened even more, and I recognise the lust. I gulp, but turn my face forwards and close my eyes to wait for any impending accident that results in his reckless driving.

I feel the car pitch, but nothing happens other than we turn the corner at near high speeds. Tom is fairly in tune with the car and I know he's just trying to scare me. It's working, but I still won't relent with his ridiculous demand.

When I open my eyes, I can see a dual carriage way open up and he speeds up even more, but I don't say anything. I also don't see it coming when he suddenly pulls off the road. I scream thinking Tom's deliberately put us into the verge, but he'd expertly pulled into a layby. The car screeches to a stop, he pulls up the handbrake and turns the engine off. It's suddenly very quiet, but I can hear him breathing heavily through his nose.

"I said, take...them...off." His tone is warning, dark, dangerous. I'd heard this voice before, and it sends jolts of arousal through my body.

"No," I say again, but there is a tremble in my voice, one that I know he's heard.

He opens his door and gets out of the car, slamming it shut again. I wonder if he's stalked off, leaving me, but the next second, he's wrenched my door open. "Get out!" he yells at me, and fear clenches at my stomach. Is he going to leave me here? Drive off after I get out? When I don't move, Tom leans into the car with a curse on his tongue and undoes my seatbelt. He then grabs my arm and hauls me out of the car, shutting my door with equal force he'd done his. He then pushes me roughly against the cool metal gripping my upper arms tightly.

He opens his mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it. Spinning me round suddenly, he places one hand tightly against the back of my neck, holding me harshly against the car. His other hand reaches under the hem of my dress, trailing up my thigh. That, coupled with the chill night air, raises goosebumps across my flesh.

"No," I say pitifully when Tom's hand gets to my lace underwear. I know what's coming...they are my favourite pair! I close my eyes when he tugs at a weak point in the fabric, and the sound of ripping can be heard. They come away fairly easily, now exposing me to his lustful wrath.

Tom flips the bottom of my dress up and runs his hands across my bare backside. "You've been very disobedient tonight, darling," he purrs. "You need to be punished." He runs just his fingertips over my flesh. "How many do you think you deserve?"

_None!_  I think in my head, but I know he would never accept that answer. I know I've been obstinate tonight from the get go. Sometimes I think I even do it on purpose to get this reaction from him. This raw animal lust that radiates from him as I know he's struggling to maintain control for the time being, but it will be unleashed shortly after. "T...ten," I suggest, my voice very unsure and hoping it will be accepted.

"Oh, I think more than that, don't you?" I try to shake my head, but his grip on my neck is so tight, I can barely move at all. "Twenty," he says, and I can do nothing but acquiesce. At least it will only be his hand. It could be a lot worse.

The first strike is always the worst, because I never can tell when it's coming, and he always makes sure it's a really hard one. Over the months we've been together, his process has become predictable. One hard strike, several softer ones then rest getting harder as my cheeks redden and numb. He never says it, but I know his hand smarts too afterwards.

But this time, he does surprise me. After 10, Tom pauses and then a sound that fills me with dread fills the air. The sound of him unbuckling his belt and pulling it through his trouser loops with a snap. I flinch. "No, please!" I beg. I know I won't be able to take the belt after how hard he's struck me. Starting with the belt is one thing, but two different types of pain is hard to ignore.

"Nothing you don't deserve, my dear," Tom growls and another jolt of arousal tingles directly in my clit. He hits me and I scream. No one else is around, so he doesn't attempt to silence me. He works his way up to 10 and by the end, I am sobbing, tears running down my cheeks and onto the car surface.

He lets go of my neck and it's all I can do to stop myself from sliding to the ground. I brace my arms against the car, knowing what was coming next. The sound of Tom's zipper lowering confirmed it. I feel him approach and he rubs his rock hard cock against my bruised arse, his pre-come feeling cool against my heated skin.

Before anything happens, I feel him reach forwards and slip a hand between my legs. I am positively dripping wet for him, and I hear him chuckle darkly. He doesn't say anything else, his simple laugh enough to seal my humiliation. He places the head of his member against my wet slit and thrusts in to the hilt, my breath leaving me in a gasp, not giving me time to adjust to his imposing size and already set a hard and fast pace.

"You...will...learn...your...place!" he grunts between hard thrusts. "I will not stand for such childish behaviour from you." His right hand snakes around my front and up to my neck. He flexes his hand and wraps his long fingers around my throat, squeezing warningly. "Further to the earlier punishment, you will not come unless I tell you to. Do you understand?" 

I nod quickly, fresh tears pricking at my eyes. I'm already so close from everything he's done so far: the spanking, the belt, the ripping material, his voice, the danger of being outside in the middle of nowhere...the strong grip knowing he could throttle me to within an inch of my life...it has all culminated in my arousal skyrocketing when he plunged inside me. It didn't help that the tip of his cock was rubbing deliciously against my g-spot. I'm not sure how long I'll last if he were to touch my neglected clit.

Tom continues fucking me, rutting for his own pleasure, pushing me harder and harder against the car, my pelvis grinding against the door handle. I am gasping, trying to fight my orgasm and pray he'll come soon or tell me I can because my sensitive nub was dangerously close to brushing the handle as well. He only has to thrust especially hard and my hips would be lifted and it would be the end of me.

And then it happened. It's as if he could read my mind, and he bends his legs and thrusts up with a loud grunt, squeezing my throat harder, and I can't stop my climax. "Oh, my god! I'm sorry! I'm coming! I'm comiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Tom roars behind me and I can feel his cock throb violently and he bursts forth, his hot spunk coating my insides as my muscle flutter spasmodically around him. I feel him pull put roughly and our mingled juices leak from me and begin to run down my thighs.

Tom pulls me around to face him, pulling me in for a strong hug, and I begin to cry, hoping this means he forgives me. "Darling, I am very sorry for being so hard on you. It's only because I love you. But you must remember who is in charge." I nod, burying my head against his chest. He pushes me away to arms length so he can look me in the eyes. "Let's go home. You came when I told you not to, so part of the punishment for that will be that you cannot clean yourself and will have to clean the seat of the car thoroughly when we get home."

" _Part_ of my punishment for coming?" I ask disbelieving that I'm getting punished for something out of my control.

He smirks at me, knowingly. "Oh yes. I'm not finished with you yet."

I shudder at the tone you've adopted. This little tryst was only a taster of what was to come.

And I couldn't wait.

END 

 


End file.
